The Red Guys
The Red Guys are characters in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. There are multiple characters that closely resemble Red Guy that appeared throughout the episode. The characters are nearly identical to Red Guy. The primary difference being the fact that the Red Guys of this universe wear suits. They seem to have even less interest in lessons than Red Guy in the normal series, seeing as they all boo him and state that the song "sounds really boring" and that they "do not like it." The characters seem to all work in an office. It is possible that there is a large universe in which the Red Guys live seeing as they are shown in a bar as well as an office showing the idea of there being lots of places there. The original Red Guy is shown in this series to possibly be a nudist as the other main puppets wear clothes and the Red Guys of this universe wear clothes. Appearances The characters seem to look like humans in furry red suits with red moplike heads and eyes resting on top. Over the red fursuits, they wear a suit very similar to the main Red Guy in episodes 1-4 (as well as making cameos in episode 5). Role in series The Red Guys only make one appearance, in episode six. However, it arguably has one of the most important roles in the series. In the scene depicting Red Guy in the real world, they teach him that the real world is even more boring than the lessons he is constantly subjected to. They also seem to have some odd association with Roy, as he makes an appearance in the bar scene being the only one who does not boo (although this may be due to an inability to speak). Personality The Red Guys are shown to be satisfied with working in a boring job where they are subjected to menial tasks such as "filing files" for hours on end. The characters seem to dislike Red Guy's creative and unique personality and want him to assimilate to their boring lives. They are shown to mimic creativity shown in the scene where a red guy is shown mashing keys on a piano in an attempt to show creativity when, in reality, they are just mashing random keys Trivia * It is possible that these Red Guys are only a creation of Roy since they seem to disappear when Roy sees Red Guy and wishes to speak to him. * It is also possible that the Red Guys are obsessed with files as they seem to include files in everything they say. * The Red Guys seem identical to Red Guy even in personality possibly implying that the Red Guys are a metaphor for Red Guy having a problem with who he is and how he feels about the lessons. * The Red Guys have the same voice as Red Guy. Quotes * "Can you file these files for me." * "No... that sounds really boring" * "Yeah, so I was like that isn't even the same bucket!" * "Hahaha bucket friend" * "So I am the cool guy, I guess... laid back and sad..." * "Yeah, so nowadays I hurt my leg to death/today." * "Huh? Well, that's rude... no clothes..." * "BOO!" * "I don't like it!" * "It's not very good at all!" * "Get off!" * "Go away!" * "No." Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males